


Gene & Jim's Ultimate Relaxation

by bud16



Category: Seihou Bukyou Outlaw Star | Outlaw Star
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom, Bathroom Sex, Bed Sex, Boys Kissing, Drinking Ice Cold Milk, Elixir - Freeform, Hot Springs & Onsen, Hot Springs Planet, Hotel Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Planet Tenrei, Trail Car, Traveling Through Space, Underage Sex, Vacation, blowjob, luxurious hotel, saving the universe, spaceship, tongue kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: After saving the universe, Jim told Gene that both should head back to Planet Tenrei for a hot & wild good time





	Gene & Jim's Ultimate Relaxation

Gene & Jim’s Ultimate Relaxation

After saving the universe Gene Starwind & Jim Hawking both decided that they need some relaxation.

Jim: Hey Gene! Remember Planet Tenrei?

Gene: I think so. Isn’t that the hot springs planet?

Jim: That’s right. I think we should go there. We both deserve it. Wouldn’t you agree?

Gene: That does sound like fun plus I sure can use some relaxation.

Jim: It’s decided then. We’re going to back to Planet Tenrei for the ultimate relaxation of our lives.

After traveling at warp speed, Gene & Jim would arrive at Planet Tenrei in no time. Once they exit their spaceship, both Gene & Jim remember what Planet Tenrei is like. Jim decided that he’ll do anything to make sure that Gene is having the time of his life. Gene & Jim would take a trail car to the hot springs. Once they arrive at the hot springs both Gene & Jim would spend all day relaxing & soaking the nice room warm hot waters of Planet Tenrei. As the sun sets, Gene & Jim was about to head back to their spaceship when one of the owners of the hot springs told them that they can spend the night in one of their luxurious hotel rooms for free since they saved the universe. Gene & Jim couldn’t believe what they’re hearing as they both follow the owner. Once they both arrived at their suite, both Gene & Jim couldn’t believe how big their suite is as Jim had awesome plans for him & Gene. The owner would thank Gene & Jim again for saving the universe as they felt.

Gene: I can’t believe that we get to spend the entire night in this awesome suit.

Jim: I know. What should we do first?

Gene: I don’t know. What do you want to do, Jim?

Jim: I know this might sound shocking, but I was wondering if we could have sex in this awesome suite.

Gene: Sure.

Jim: You really mean that?

Gene: Of course I do. Shall we remove out bathing suits & have some fun?

Jim: Hold on, Gene. There’s something that I would like for you to take.

Gene: What is it?

Jim: It’s a surprise. Be right back.

Jim would look around the suite as he finally spotted the mini refrigerator as he found 2 medium size bottles of milk. Jim would get the milk out of the mini refrigerator as he then uncaps one of the bottles & puts his very own elixir into it. Jim would then cap the bottle back on as he then wrote the letter “G” for Gene that has the elixir & “J” for Jim for the clear milk.

Gene: Hey Jim. Did you find anything?

Jim: I sure did. I found a mini refrigerator & got us 2 medium size bottles of milk.

Gene: Awesome. I’m thirsty.

Jim: Me too.

Once Jim got back to Gene, they both hop up onto the oversize bed as they both uncap their bottles & chug down their milk. They both let out a big sigh after drinking a nice size of milk. Gene suddenly felt funny as he suddenly turns from a 20 year old man into an 11 year old boy. Jim smirked as he couldn’t believe that his elixir worked as Gene knew that Jim had done something. Gene hopped off the bed as he searches around the suite for a mirror. Once he enters the bathroom, he let out a massive scream as he realize that he transform back into a kid as Jim came running into the bathroom & start laughing at Gene.

Gene: JAMES HAWKING!!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?

Jim: The last time you were here, you didn’t relax at all, so I decided to make an elixir that turns you into a kid, like me.

Gene: Oh! I’m sorry, but remember I was on an important mission.

Jim: Of course you would bring that up.

Gene: I’m sorry. I truly am.

Jim: Really. It doesn’t matter, I’m just glad that we finally got to spend the entire day together, but I’m ready to do so much more than hanging out with you, Gene Starwind.

Gene was surprise to see a serious dark side of Jim that he never saw before.

Jim: You ready to have the wildest night of your life, Gene?

Gene: Heck yeah, but there’s one thing I would like to know.

Jim: Oh! And what would that be?

Gene: How many am I going to be stuck as a kid?

Jim: Don’t worry the effects should wear off by tomorrow when we check out.

Gene: Oh! If that’s the case then I’m so ready.

Jim: Let’s hop back up onto that oversize bed.

Gene & Jim quickly left the bathroom as they both leap back onto the oversize bed as they both quickly remove all of their clothes & tossing them all over the floor as they both are now completely naked on the oversize bed. Jim blushed as he couldn’t believe how mega hot 11 year old Gene Starwind looks in the nude. Gene would be surprise as he couldn’t believe how smoking hot Jim looks in the nude. They both crawl towards each other as they both press their lips against each other as their penises are also touching each other. They both would look directly into each other’s eyes as Jim lean his body forward as Gene fell backwards onto the oversize bed while Jim is on top of Gene. Gene & Jim start tongue kissing each other as they both felt saliva dripping from their bodies as they also felt their penises getting bigger in between their bodies. Gene & Jim slowly pull their tongues back inside their mouths then their lips as they both smile at each other. Jim slowly slides his body down as he was now face to face with Gene’s 11 year old penis as he couldn’t believe how cute it is. Jim took a deep breath as he slowly wraps his lips around the head of Gene’s penis. Gene gasps as he felt Jim’s soft lips on his penis. Jim would slowly suck the rest of Gene’s penis into his mouth as he then firmly wraps his lips around it as he gently bobble his head up & down while sucking on it. Gene starts moaning on the top of his lungs as he felt Jim’s warm soft lips sucking away at his penis as he quickly grabs a hold of the oversize bed sheets. Jim couldn’t believe how warm & soft Gene’s 11 year old penis feels & taste as he continues to suck more & more of it. Gene then let out a gasp as he releases his pre-cum inside of Jim’s mouth. Jim tasted Gene’s pre-cum as he sucks more & more of Gene’s penis. Gene is tossing & turning all over the place until he screams on the top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Jim’s mouth. Jim couldn’t believe how sweet Gene’s 11 year old boy milk tasted as he decided to keep it inside of his mouth. Once Gene was done, Jim slowly removes his lips off of Gene’s penis as he then slowly crawls back up to Gene. Jim quickly presses his lips against Gene’s as release Gene’s boy milk into Gene’s mouth. Gene was surprise to taste his own boy milk as he couldn’t believe how warm & sweet it is as he & Jim deeply tongue kiss each other with Gene’s boy milk. Once they were done, Gene & Jim quickly pull their tongues back inside their mouths then slowly remove their lips from each other as they both smiled at each other.

Jim: Are you glad that I turn you into a kid?

Gene: I’m still upset, but yes. Thank you so much, Jim.

Jim: You’re welcome. Are you ready to pound me?

Gene: You know it. Let’s get into position & do this.

Gene & Jim quickly moved around as Jim is on his hands & knees on the oversize bed as Gene is right behind Jim. Gene quickly positions his penis right at Jim’s anus. Jim gasps as he felt the tip of Gene’s penis touching his anus. Gene then places his hands onto Jim’s hips as he took a deep breath as he thrust himself forward. Jim whimpers as he could feel Gene’s penis trying to rip right through his anus then let out a breathtaking gasp as he felt Gene’s penis slowly sliding right through as it Jim’s anus as it now inside of Jim. Jim the bed sheets as tightly as he could as he couldn’t believe how wonderful Gene’s 11 year old penis feels inside his body. Gene took a deep breath as he slowly starts thrusting his penis deep inside of Jim. Jim starts moaning as he felt Gene’s penis moving inside his body as he felt his body moving in sync with Gene’s thrusts. Gene was in shock that Jim’s insides aren’t squeezing his penis as tightly from before as he then realize it was probably because his 20 year old penis was bigger as Gene then let out a gasp as his penis release its pre-cum inside of Jim. Jim whimpers as he felt Gene’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus starts sealing its entrance with Gene’s penis still inside. Gene whimper as he felt Jim’s anus squeezing on his penis as Gene was surprise that he’s hasn’t had an orgasm as he continues to pound his partner. Gene starts to breath heavy as he kept on thrusting his penis deeper into Jim when something inside of Gene snap as he scream on the top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Jim. Jim quickly grip the bed sheets as tightly as possible as he felt the flow of Gene’s boy milk entering his body. Jim couldn’t believe how much boy milk Gene’s 11 year old body is squirting out as it causes Jim to scream on the top of his lungs as he violently squirts his white hot gooey cum straight onto the oversize bed. Once they both were done, Gene slowly removes his hands off of Jim’s hips then pulls his out of Jim’s anus. Jim gasp as he no longer felt Gene’s penis inside his body, but would instantly start moaning as he felt the flow of Gene’s boy milk quickly oozing its way out of his anus as it drip down onto the oversize bed. Gene was very surprise to see how much boy milk he squirted into Jim.

Gene: You alright, Jim?

Jim: I’m fine. I can’t believe how much boy milk you squirted into me, but it sure did felt good feeling it inside of me.

Gene: I’m glad that you like it because I think it’s now time for you to experience what my 11 year old mouth can do to your penis. Are you ready for an unforgettable blowjob, Jim?

Jim: You know that I’m always ready.

Gene & Jim would move themselves to a different part of the oversize bed as Gene is on his knees while Jim stands on top of the oversize in front of Gene. Once Gene got a closer look at Jim’s penis, Gene couldn’t believe how cute it was as he slowly wraps his 11 year old lips around it. Jim gasp as he felt Gene’s warm soft lips touching his penis as Jim then felt his penis being suck into Gene’s mouth as he then Gene’s lips tighten around it. Gene would then place his hands onto Jim’s hips as he slowly start bobbing his head back & forth while sucking away at Jim’s penis. Jim instantly starts moaning as he feel his warm soft penis being sucked by Gene’s warm hot mouth. Gene couldn’t believe how warm & soft Jim’s penis as he sucks more & more of it. Jim gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Gene’s mouth. Gene tasted Jim’s pre-cum as he wraps his lips even tighter around Jim’s penis as he sucks more of it. Jim is gasping as he felt his body shaking as Gene help keep Jim on his feet. Jim then deeply moan on the top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Gene’s mouth. Gene felt the flow of Jim’s boy milk entering his mouth as swallows all of Jim’s boy milk. Once Jim was done, Gene slowly removes his lips off of Jim’s penis. Once he felt his penis was out of Gene’s mouth & Gene’s hands were off his hips as Jim flop down onto the oversize as he was out of breath.

Gene: You alright, Jim?

Jim: I’m fine. Just a little bit drain.

Gene: I doubt that you have enough strength to pound me.

Jim: Oh really! Challenge accepted. Get into position & I’ll show you that I got enough strength to pound you.

Gene smirked as they both quickly move to a different part of the oversize as Gene is now laying flat on his back on the oversize bed while Jim is lying on top of Gene’s 11 year old naked boy body. Jim quickly positions his penis right at Gene’s 11 year old anus. Gene whimpers as he felt the tip of Jim’s penis touching his anus. Jim would take a deep breath as he gently thrusts himself onto Gene. Gene whimper as he could feel his anus being ripped apart by Jim’s penis then let out a big gasp as he felt Jim’s penis slowly sliding right on through his anus as it now inside of Gene’s body. Jim was very surprise to feel what Gene’s 11 year old insides feel as he quickly press his lips against Gene’s & start pounding him. Gene & Jim both start deeply moaning into each other’s mouths as Jim continues to ram his penis deeper & deeper into Gene. Gene quickly grabs a fist full bed sheets from the oversize bed as he feels his body being rocked back & forth from Jim’s thrusts. Jim gasp into Gene’s mouth as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Gene. Gene whimper into Jim’s mouth as he felt Jim’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus quickly sealed its entrance with Jim’s penis still inside. Jim whimpers into Gene’s mouth as he felt Gene’s 11 year old anus squeezing on his penis as he continues to pound his partner. Jim continues to ram his penis deeper & deeper into Gene until Jim scrams on the top of his lungs inside of Gene’s mouth as he gushes out his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Gene. Gene grips the bed sheets as tightly as possible as he felt the flow of Jim’s boy milk entering his body as it causes him to deeply moan into Jim’s mouth as his 11 year old body triggers him to release his white hot gooey cum into between his & Jim’s body. Once they both were done, they both were completely drained as they both slowly remove their lips away from each other Jim then rest his head onto Gene’s shoulder as they both fell asleep. While they were sleeping, Jim’s penis would shrink as it slowly slips right out of Gene’s anus then the rest of Jim’s boy milk slowly oozes its way out of Gene’s anus & onto the oversize bed. Once morning came, both Gene & Jim let out a big yawn as Jim slowly lifts his head up off of Gene’s shoulder as they both stare at each other & smile.

Jim: Good morning, handsome.

Gene: Good morning, cutie.

Jim: Today we leave, so I recommend that we both take a bath together since you’re still a kid.

Gene: Okay. Let’s gather up our clothes & take a bath together.

Jim slowly removes himself off of Gene’s body as they both hop off the oversize bed as they both quickly gather up their clothes as they both enter the bathroom. Once they do, they both were shock to see how big it was as they both don’t remember anything about it last night.

Jim: Wow!

Gene: You can say that again. I can’t believe how big this bathroom is.

Jim: Me too.

They both would drop their clothes as they both were shock to see an air bed in a bathroom. They both would look at each other as they decided that they shouldn’t miss an opportunity like this as they both run over & leap onto the air bed.

Jim: I can’t believe that they would have an air bed in the bathrooms on a hot springs planet.

Gene: I can & I know why they put them there for.

Jim: Wait a minute! Are you suggesting that we have sex on this air bed before we leave?

Gene: That’s exactly what I’m meaning. Are you in?

Jim: Heck yeah, but I say we do a 69 on this thing since we didn’t get to last night.

Gene: Okay & if you don’t mind, I would like to be bottom.

Jim: Whatever suits you! Shall we get started?

Gene & Jim quickly move around on the air bed as Gene is now laying flat on his back as Jim slowly repositions himself as he’s facing the opposite direction as they both are now staring at each other’s penises. They both slowly devour each other’s penises into their mouths as they both then start bobbing their heads up & down while sucking away at each other’s penises. Gene & Jim were in heaven by the taste of each other’s penises inside their mouths as they both suck more & more of each other. As they both continue to suck each other they both soon release their pre-cum inside of each other’s mouths. Once they both tasted each other’s pre-cum they both firmly wrap their lips around each other’s penises as they continue to suck more of each other. Gene & Jim kept sucking more & more of each other until they both release their white hot gooey cum deep inside of each other’s mouths at the exact same time. They both felt the flow of each other’s boy milk inside their mouth as they both easily each other’s load. Once they both were done, Gene & Jim slowly remove their lips off of each other’s penises as Jim rolls right of Gene’s body as they both are gasping for air after deeply sucking each other.

Gene: I can’t believe that we actually did a 69 on an air bed in the bathroom.

Jim: Me either, but I’m glad that we’re doing this together, Gene. It feels so relaxing.

Gene: I have to agree with you on that, Jim.

Jim: Since you pounded me first last time, I think it’s only fair that I get to pound you first then you get to pound me.

Gene: That’s a fair deal.

Jim: Shall we get into position?

Gene: We shall.

Gene & Jim quickly move around on the air bed as Gene is still laying flat on his back on the air bed, but now he’s lifting his legs up into the air as he’s showing his anus to Jim. Once Jim got a good look at Gene’s 11 year old anus, he felt his face turning bright red as he couldn’t believe how cute Gene looks as he quickly got into position & positions his penis right at Gene’s anus. Gene gasp as he felt the tip of Jim’s penis touching his anus as Jim then grabs a hold of Gene’s ankles. Jim took a deep breath as he slowly starts thrusting himself into Gene as it easily slides right on through as it now inside of Gene. Gene gasps as he couldn’t believe that Jim’s entire penis is completely inside of him. Jim took another deep breath as he slowly starts thrusting himself as his penis is moving inside of Gene. Gene is deeply breathing as he felt Jim’s penis moving deep inside his body as he felt it moving in sync with Jim thrusts. As Jim continues to pound Gene, they both look at each other when Jim gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Gene. Gene whimper as he felt Jim’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus quickly seal shut with Jim’s penis still. Jim whimpers as he felt Gene’s anus squeezing on his penis as he continues to pound his best friend. Jim kept pounding & thrusting his penis deeper & deeper into Gene until Jim screams on the top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Gene. Gene whimper as he felt the flow of Jim’s boy milk entering his body as it causes his body to squirt his white hot gooey cum all over his chest & stomach. Once they both were done, Jim slowly pulls his penis out of Gene’s penis. Gene gasp as he no longer felt Jim’s penis inside his body, but moans as he felt the flow of Jim’s boy milk quickly oozing out of his anus as it leak onto the air bed.

Gene: Thank you for that wild pounding, Jim.

Jim: You’re welcome. I love thrusting my penis deep inside your cute hot 11 year old body.

Gene: I’m glad that you like pounding my cute 11 year old body, but I hope you’re ready my 11 year old to pound you.

Jim: Absolutely. Give it to me.

Gene: As you wish.

Jim would release his grip of Gene’s ankles as they both quickly move around on the air bed as they both are now on their knees as Gene is right behind Jim. Gene quickly positions his penis right at Jim’s anus, but it slowly slips right through Jim’s anus as it now inside of Jim’s body. Jim gasps as he couldn’t believe that Gene’s penis is now inside of him. Gene then slowly places his hands on Jim’s chest as he slowly thrusts himself deep into Jim. Jim gasp as he felt Gene’s 11 year old penis moving deep inside of him while also feeling Gene’s warm soft 11 year old hands on his chest. Gene slowly continues to thrust himself into Jim as Jim continues to let out deep gasps while feeling Gene’s penis moving. Both Gene & Jim are now breathing heavily as Gene continues his pace until Gene let out a gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Jim. Jim let out a surprising gasp as he felt Gene’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus quickly wrap itself around Gene’s penis. Gene gasps as he felt Jim’s anus squeezing on his penis as he continues to ram his penis even deeper into Jim. Jim slowly turns his head as he & Gene are now looking at each other when Gene press his lips against Jim’s as Gene kept on pounding away at Jim. They both are moaning into each other’s mouths when Gene moan even louder into Jim’s mouth as he gushes his white hot gooey cum deep inside into Jim. Jim quickly turn his moans into whimpers inside of Gene’s mouth as he felt the flow of Gene’s boy milk entering his body as it causes Jim’s body to fire his white hot gooey cum straight into the air & landed on the air bed. Once they both were done, Gene & Jim slowly pull their lips away from each other as Gene then remove his penis out of Jim’s anus. Jim let out a big gasp as he no longer felt Gene’s penis inside of him, but starts moaning on the top of his lungs as he felt the flow of Gene’s 11 year old boy milk slowly oozing its way out of his anus as it leaks onto the air bed.

Gene: How was it, Jim?

Jim: It was awesome plus I loved that we made out while you still pounding me.

Gene: Me too. I think it’s now time for us to clean & leave.

Jim: Good idea.

Gene & Jim would hop off the air bed as Gene would take a nice long hot shower while Jim would take a super long hot bath as they both made sure that their bodies are squeaky clean after having all of that sex. Once they both felt clean, they both would help each other dry off as Gene & Jim quickly put their clothes back on, but Gene’s clothes would be a bit too big thank to Jim’s elixir. Gene & Jim would say goodbye to the people of Tenrei as they aboard their spaceship. Once the left Planet Tenrei & enter the galaxy, Gene felt weird as he grew back into his 20 year old self.

Gene: Man! It feels good to be 20 years old again.

Jim: You got to admit, that was our ultimate relaxation trip ever. Would you agree?

Gene: You know what. You’re absolutely right. Thank you so much for turning me into a kid, Jim.

Jim: You’re welcome.

Gene: Next time you do it please let me know ahead of time.

Jim: Sure thing.


End file.
